In an electricity storage module for an electric automobile or a hybrid car, multiple electricity storage elements are connected side-by-side in order to increase output. The multiple electricity storage elements are connected in series or in parallel due to adjacent electrode terminals being connected with connection members such as bus bars.
When such an electricity storage module is used in a high-temperature state, its lifespan may decrease, and with an electricity storage module formed by connecting multiple lithium ion batteries or the like, excessively high temperatures are sometimes reached during charging. In view of this, in order to avoid such a circumstance, temperature sensors for sensing the temperatures of electricity storage elements are attached to the electricity storage module.
For example, there is a temperature sensor including a flat detection portion that is arranged overlaid on a bus bar or on a voltage detection terminal or the like overlaid on a bus bar, and insertion holes are formed in the detection portion. A configuration is used in which electrode posts of electrode terminals or bolts fastened to hole portions of electrode terminals are inserted into the insertion holes, and when the bus bar or voltage detection terminal is connected by fastening to the electrode terminals, the temperature sensor is jointly fastened to the electrode terminals with the bus bar or voltage detection terminal, whereby the temperature sensor is thermally attached to the electricity storage element.